Jason Brown (NHNS VG)
Jason Brown, sometimes refereed to as "Jay" is a main character and Protagonist, he is the younger brother of Grant, the older brother of Riley and the boyfriend of Eliza. Jason is a collage dropout who goes on vacation with his friends to an island but is captured by pirates occupying the island. Jason is one of two playable characters of the game. Pre-Rook Island Incident San Diego, California Much of Jason's past has yet to been seen however it is mentioned that he had dropped out of an unknown collage. He also has two brothers named Grant and Riley, a girlfriend and had nine other friends. Rook Island Incident The Hunter or The Prey Jason first appears in the episode when he, Grant, Eliza, Daisy, Oliver and Vince are at a beach drinking shots in honor of Riley getting his pilot's licence. He is seen yelling he is king of the world on top of an abandoned boat. At the nightclub, Jason is with the group and is nearly left behind but makes inside of the elevator. The final segment is shown from Jason's point of view during the sky diving, he jumps off the plane and makes contact with Keith (Who flips him the bird) and Eliza (Who blows a kiss to him), when Doug calls him crazy, Jason replies with he learns from the best and starts to laugh. In reality, Jason (along with Grant, Diego and Vince) are held captured by ravenous pirates led by Victor William Earnest. He is taunted by a pirate, who has stolen his phone. The pirate then gets annoyed with Grant and threatens to kill him in the same way as Doug. The pirate leaves after Victor orders him to help move the captured Natives, Grant breaks free from his makeshift cuffs (Which is actually duct-tape) and frees Jason, Vince and Diego. After Grant reviles he has a plan, the four of them get into a position, Jason calls over a different pirate who replaced the one who stole his phone. When the pirate is close enough, Grant grabs him and repeatedly slams the pirates head into the cage until the neck is broken. Jason is shocked at this action from his brother but is reassured as they escape the cage and sneak through the camp. Jason and the others narrowly avoid contact with dogs barking at them and sneaking past a butcher, however they come across an armed guard in their way in which Jason must throw a rock to distract the guard. With the guard distracted, Grant helps Jason climb into a building but is unknowingly occupied by a sleeping pirate, who Jason woke up. The pirate is able to grab his gun but is quickly knifed in the neck by Grant, much to Jason's shock. Jason then gets under pressure by the death by is then calmed down by Grant, he then continues to sneak through the camp, while climbing over some boxes to get into a shack, Jason sees the Pirate leader Victor executing four Natives. He sneaks past several pirates in the shack manages to get to the edge of the camp with his brother, Diego and Vince. As Jason pulls out a map he took from one of the buildings, he and the others try to come up with a plan to save Riley and the rest of their friends, however this is stopped when Grant is suddenly unexpectedly shot in the neck from behind, Jason tries to stop the bleeding but despite his efforts, Grant dies from his wound. It is here where Jason is face to face with Victor, Grant's shooter and is forced to flee into the jungle, he manages to catch up to Diego and Vince. During the chase, Jason runs into a tree and falls down a hillside, after he gets up, he is nearly shot by several bullets. However things start to take a turn for the worse when Vince is forced to separate from Jason and Diego after he is shot in the shoulder. Jason and Diego continue to flee from the pirates as they dodge the local wildlife on the way, as soon as they reach a small cavern, Jason is jumped by a pirate and is forced to stab him in the neck, much to his own horror. Jason makes to a bridge which Diego spotted however Pirates show up in a helicopter and begin to shoot at the bridge, the robe is eventually shot off and results in Jason falling into the river below, much to the shock of Diego. Eventually Jason is rescued by an unknown man in a boat while he floats down the stream, Jason manages to open his eyes to see the stranger but then passes out. Bringing the Victory Back Jason will appear in this episode. Can You Feel the Heat Jason will appear in this episode. Blackbird Down Jason will appear in this episode. Sneaking In Jason will appear in this episode. It's Over Jason will appear in this episode. How it all Began Jason will appear in this episode. Killed Victims * One Unnamed Pirate Trivia * Jason is the second main character to kill an antagonist, the first is his older brother Grant. * Jason's subtitle color is White. * Unlike his novel counterpart, Jason is 25 instead of 27. Category:Protagonist Category:Rook Island Survivor Category:Main Character (NHNS VG)